The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
To increase the cargo capacity of a motor vehicle, a roof rack may be installed on the roof of the motor vehicle. Cargo may be secured to the roof rack which acts as a universal attachment point between the motor vehicle and the cargo. Examples of cargo include ski or snowboards, bikes, cargo cages, or cargo containers, to name but a few. The roof rack is typically attached directly to the roof panel of the motor vehicle.
The roof rack generally includes two roof rails attached to the roof of the vehicle with two or more crossbars extending above and between the roof rails. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to change the location of the crossbars relative to the roof rails. However, due to aerodynamic and aesthetic factors, a given roof rail may not be straight and instead curved on the sides and top. This makes moving a crossbar having a fixed length difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a roof rack having an adjustable crossbar assembly that allows the crossbar to be moved to different positions on the roof rail even if the roof rail has curved outer surfaces.